custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney in Outer Space (in BarneyandDrakeandJosh's dream)
Barney in Outer Space is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 4, 1995. Plot Kristen, Shawn, Carlos, and Tosha just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Miss Kepler. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Miss Kepler sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Miss Kepler then takes a nap in her chair. Kristen looks through the telescope and finds Barney. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Barney and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Barney transforms Shawn's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Barney and the children go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Barney explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Kenneth S. Reightler, Jr. pays a visit to talk about NASA. Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Baby Bop, with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Carlos to bring her in, and then Baby Bop joins the journey. After a while, BJ joins the journey, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Meebeedeep. Meebeedeep shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Baby Bop teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Barney and the children have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Barney and the kids fly back to earth to go home, and sing "I Love You". Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennet II) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) (debut) *Ken Reightler *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) *Robot (Body/ Voice: Leah Gloria) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Go on an Adventure #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We Are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: ''Barney's Sing Along: In Outer Space'' Book Main Article: ''Barney's Outer Space Adventure'' 3,2,1...Blast off with Barney and his friends, Baby Bop and BJ, as they visit their extraterrestrial friend, Meeby, in this book based on the video, Barney in Outer Space. Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The musical arrangement for "I Love You" was later used in "It's Time For Counting. *Meebee's robot is played by Leah Gloria. *The same group (Carlos, Shawn, Tosha and Kristen) also appeared in "Once Upon a Time". Previews 1995 Opening # Light Blue FBI Warning Screen # Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) # Barney Home Video logo (1992) # Barney and Friends intro (Season 3 version) # Barney in Outer Space Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound trailer # Barney Safety trailer 2002 Opening # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warning # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) # Bob the Builder Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer # The Wiggles: Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer # Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer # Barney and Friends intro (Season 3 version) # Barney in Outer Space Title Card Closing # End Credits # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Changes from the actual 1998 video *The regular Season 3 intro replaces the Season 4 one. *The Season 3 costumes, voices and settings replace the Season 4 ones. *David Bernard Wolf serves as musical director in Bob Singleton's place, and uses the "It's Time For Counting" arrangement for I Love You *Carlos replaces Chip, Shawn replaces Robert, Kristen replaces Keesha and Tosha replaces Kim. *This video was released in July 4, 1995 instead of March 17, 1998m in this dream canon